A Princesses Fate
by CelestialFlames63
Summary: Everyone knows the classic story. The knight in shining armor rushes in and saves the princess, and they live happily ever after. But, what happens when the dragon saves her first, steals her heart, and fights the knight to keep her? Read to find out ;) *I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL*
1. Sent Away

_"Lucy my dear, I have news for you!" sang King Jude Heartfillia to his 7 year old daughter, Princess Lucy Heartfillia._

 _"What is it father?" Lucy asked the king quizzically._

 _"I have found your future husband! 11 years from now you shall be wed to Prince Gray Fullbuster, Heir to the throne of the Ice kingdom!" Jude announced excitedly._

 _"Alright father, as you wish!" the young princess had said, eager to please her father._

 _Lucy was young and naive. She had not realized what these marriage plans had meant for her future, but she was excited to finally make her father happy. Her whole life, after her mother had passed away, had been alone. Jude had pretended that Lucy did not exist. Until today. Lucy was so happy..._

 _"But that means my little girl will need to leave our kingdom." Jude said to Lucy, trying to suppress a smile. "Now that you are important, you need to be protected. We will send you away to a tower in the outskirts of our Celestial kingdom. In those 11 years of your tower you will be completely alone. No chance of leaving, and no chance of disappointing me by leaving this deal. One day your prince will come and save you, uniting our kingdoms, and bringing you home to me. Stay strong my little Lucy, i will see you again one day." Jude declared as his assistants walked into the room, removing Lucy. At this point Lucy was crying. The one time she made her father happy, he sent her away._

 _Just like that, Lucy's life had been flipped upside down. Sent away to wait for a prince, someone she never met, a stranger, to come save her. Lucy's life was in his hands, but nobody expected a dragon to get involved._

 **Thank you guys so much for reading guys!**

 **This is my first Fanfiction, so sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Should I continue this story?**

 **Any ideas for improvement?**  
 **Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **(^-^)**


	2. Chapter 2- The Boy on Fire

**Boy on Fire**

 _Darkness. Followed by a plume of fire, and shards of ice. The air is hot with a stinging cold breeze. Screams sound from the distance. A boy with bright pink hair calls a Lucy's name, and a bay with raven hair lifts her. Then the world goes black again._

Lucy awoke with a start. The same dream had occurred last night. Every night Lucy lives the same nightmare, but when she wakes up she remembers nothing. It has been this way for 11 years, ever since her father had sealed her fate.

Soft purrs are heard next to the young girl. A cat, with fur as bright an orange as the sun, lay next to her. This feline is Loke, a stray cat who seems to have taken a liking to Lucy. Most nights he sneaks into her home after climbing vines that grew up her tower walls.

Loke was usually a good cat. He never destroyed Lucy's home, however he did eat her fresh food. Every week her father sends a care package. He never delivers it himself, but sends Lucy's old maid Aries. Aries is a sweet girl with pink hair, and is the only other human Lucy has seen in what feels like forever. Lucy has come to enjoy Aries visits more than any other part of her week.

There was not much that Lucy remembered. She had faint memories of her parents. Her mother was a beautiful woman who died after getting very sick with an unknown disease. Her father was the opposite, I mean, he did send Lucy away after all. Lucy knew she was waiting for someone, but who? And why does she dread the day they arrive?

Slithering out of bed, Lucy glanced into her mirror. She had big brown eyes full of hope and wonder, and long golden hair that shined brighter than the stars. She was the spinning image of her mother.

After taking a long, hot shower, Lucy proceed to change into a neon pink halter top, and a black mini skirt to match. Lucy had made her clothing out of the magnificent dresses her father had sent her, preferring the feeling of the shorter, more casual clothes. Formal wasn't really her thing. When she was fully clothed, Lucy began her day by preparing herself a nice, hot breakfast.

* * *

Food. Natsu could smell it from miles away. The thick scent of meat, freshly cooked. Mixed with the tangy scent of syrup, and the sweet scent of fresh pancakes. All mixed with a delicious scent that Natsu could not quite describe. The smells beckoned him forward, almost as if they were calling his name. Okay, he may have just been a little hungry… He followed the glorious, mouthwatering scents to a tower in the middle of the woods. He whimpered slightly to himself. Who knew he would need to put work in for a snack, but it smelled too good to pass up. So, Natsu climbed. All the way to the top of the tower. He found no doors, but a window that lead into a dark room. He climbed in it (after breaking the window) and examined the room. There was a large bed, walls covered with mirrors, and paintings of star formations. The weirdest part was the ceiling had been replaced with tinted glass, so you could see outside but not inside.

Growing tired of the dark, Natsu flicked a small fire onto his fingers, lighting one up like a candle.

He then left the room through a door, leading him closer to the scent. In the next room, Natsu saw something better than food. His senses were clouded over by the standing form of a girl. With big brown eyes, the hair of gold, and curves in all the right places, Natsu saw the most beautiful girl he could imagine. She was better than any free food he could have ever gotten. All Natsu knew was that he wanted her to be his.

When the girl had turned her head, noticing Natsu, she had called out to him. Screaming something about him being on fire? He didn't know what she was talking about. She then lifted up something large and shinny, and smacked Natsu in the head with it, knocking him to the floor.

"What a great first impression.." Natsu mumbled as he fell, and when he hit the ground, he went out like a light.

* * *

 **And chapter two is done! What do you guys think so far?**

 **Thank You for all the support you have given me already!**

 **I look forward to writing more for you all.**

 **Take care! (^-^)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Start of Something New

**The Start of Something New**

"This can not be happening. This can not be happening. THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" Lucy screamed to herself, over and over.

"I just killed someone. Something? Why was it on fire? What is it doing here?" she muttered. "That's it! I need to hide the body!"

She slowly walked towards the "thing" laying on the floor, finally getting a good look at the mass.

"Okay, that's definitely a human. A really weird looking one." she stated, letting her eyes wander.

But it was indeed still breathing, that was a good sign. He had messy pink hair, a strong jaw, and one hell of a body. There where muscles Lucy didn't even know existed, giving her the strongest urge to touch him.

"Strange, no burn marks.." she thought to herself. "Maybe I was imagining things?"

Slowly, she reached out to touch the strange mans face.

Then BAM!

His eyes opened, and Lucy screamed.

"Cut it out, will ya? Ah man my head is killing me." The man said.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing!" Lucy squeaked, in a tiny voice.

"Chill lady! I want food."

"You can't have any! it's for me and Loke! "

"Whose that? And who are you"

"The cat! and I asked first. "

"I'm Natsu!"

Natsu then looked at his surroundings. It was a large room, with a bed tucked in the corner. The kitchen sat at the opposite end, with a small table and tons of bookcases. There were no doors, but lots of windows. A small room sat at his direct right, which he assumed was the restroom.

"Do ya live here?" he asked.

"Does it look like I'd live anywhere else? " she cried sarcasticly.

"Well no, man you sure are weird."

"Says the guy who just BROKE IN!"

"I didn't break in! the window was open.. "

"That doesn't mean you can just fly in here! "

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"So... Aren't you going to tell me who you are now?" Natsu asked gently.

"No, you don't need to know. Now get out! "

"You can't get rid of me that easily! Share your food, then I'll go."

"To late! Loke ate it all." Lucy deadpanned.

"Then I guess I'm not leaving!" Natsu stated while getting up and jumping onto her bed."

"Wow weirdo! you're bed is so comfy! he cried gleefully, then immediately passed out.

Lucy sighed. It was going to be a long day..

 **That's all for now! Sorry about the slow update, I forgot I was writing this story.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **All reviews will be taken into consideration -**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 - GET OUT

**GET OUT**

Lucy was getting real tired of this man.

It had been a whole two days and he wouldn't leave! What was she supposed to do? Call X-I-I? Yeah right, she didn't have a phone and the royal guard would all assume she was trying to escape again. He was eating all of her food, stealing all of her precious Loke cuddles, and sleeping in her bed.

"Hey Weirdo! When's dinner?" Natsu called out from her bed.

"GET OUT ALREADY!" She screamed back.

"No need to yell! I told ya, I'm not leaving without food."

"I fed you multiple times!"

"I'm still hungry.. "

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"

All of their conversations went like this. Natsu would sometimes try to get Lucy to open up and tell him about her, with complete failure.

He didn't know her name, how she got in this tower, or literally anything about her, but he still had his heart set on her. Na

tsu could tell she was a kind person, even though she wouldn't stop yelling at him. _"She obviously has no social skills!"_ He would think to himself.

"Hey weirdo, who are you? "

"I told you you don't need to know!"

"I'm just going to keep asking ya!"

"...why won't you leave... "

"Tell me who you are and I'll leave! "

"Promise??"

"Yes, I promise." he muttered with his teeth clenched and fingers crossed.

"You have to pinky promise!! "

"What are you, 5 years old??"

"JUST DO IT"

With that, they make an unbreakable pinkey promice. Natsu couldn't help but notice how soft and little her pinky was. But they were callused, as if she had used her hands a lot while living here. _Interesting.._

My name is Lucy! Now go." she stated, pointing to the window

" _Lucy, a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl.. "_ Natsu thought to himself.

"OKAY ILL GO. A DEAL IS A DEAL!" He stated, crawling out the window.

" _Finally.."_ Lucy thought, and began preparing lunch.

It was quiet. To quiet. Though she didn't want to admit it, she kinda missed the obnoxious man. It had been a day since he left, she finally had her bed back as well, but Loke kept crying. She assumed he missed Natsu as well.

"I'M BACKKKKK" a familier voice cried.

A lump off muscle and fur bounced through her window.

 _"I spoke to soon. "_ Lucy thought.

"What on earth are you doing back?!"

"I said I'd leave! Not that I wouldn't come back! I missed ya, Luigi! "

"ITS LUCY. L-U-C-Y. "

"Eh whatever! I brought Happy! "

"..Happy? "

He then pulled a blue ball out of his vest.

"MY CAT AND HE IS PRECIOUS AND I LOVE HIM. "

"Why is he blue? "

"I dunno, don't judge him! "

"Sorry, Sorry. "

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. It was the sweetest sound Natsu had ever heard. Happy jumped out of his arms and ran to Lucy's bed, claiming it as his own, while Loke glared up at the other animal in his home.

"Welcome back Natsu, are you hungry?" Lucy asked happily.

" _What a sudden change of heart. She must really like cats."_ He thought to himself. " _I could get used to this. "_

But no good things last forever...

"MISS LUCY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" a gentle voice screamed though the window.

Aries was back for her supply drop of the week and did not look happy to see Lucy's new friends.

"Oh, hey Aries, welcome back..."

A new adventure was standing before Natsu and Lucy, and neither of them were prepared.

 **CHAPTER 4 IS DONE**

I wanted to update again as an apology for forgetting my own story.

As usual, tell me what you think!

 **Thanks for reading! -**


	5. Chapter 5 - Out of the Tower

**Out of the Tower**

"I'm sorry miss Lucy, I don't mean to alarm you... it's just that man behind you.. "

"It's okay, he is my friend." Lucy interupted Aries, trying to keep the poor woman calm.

 _Aries couldn't believe what she was seeing, had the prince come to take Lucy away so soon? Time had gone buy so quickly. How long had he been here with Lucy? They must have had plenty of time to get to know each other. That ment she needed to go pack supplies, Lucy would need to leave with her prince soon..._

I'm sorry sir, please forgive me... make yourself at home, you shall be able to leave soon. Miss Lucy, here are your food rations. Please prepare a feast for this young man. I'll be back soon." Aries then slowly crawled back out the window.

"Well that was weird! " Natsu piped up. "Who was that Lady?

"That was Aries, she has been taking care of me. Did you think I survived here on my own?!"

"Well no.. why did she keep calling ya miss?"

"Why do YOU keep asking questions? Be quiet and help me make lunch, we have a lot more food now and Aries wanted a feast!"

"A FEAST! YES" Natsu cried, pumping his fists.

They then got to work preparing the largest meal Lucy could handle cooking.

Lucy had no intentions telling Natsu that she was a princess, that would complicate things. If he knew who she really was he would run and hide. Then she would be lonely again.. She still could remember why she was stuck in here anyways, so why bother telling him? Maybe when Aries came back she would ask. Oh well, for now she would concentrate on cooking.

 ** _Three hours later..._**

"LUCEEE IM STARVING! WHEN CAN WE EAT!! " Natsu shouted, grabbing his delicious muscles in an attempt to seem dramatic.

"I'm not done yet! You need to learn to wait! Idiot..."

"HEY! WHAT DID YA CALL ME?? WHY DON'T YOU COME FIGHT ME. "

"I'm not going to fight you Natsu, Just sit down, I'm almost done."

Natsu sat in the middle of the floor and watched Lucy. She looked deep in thought, with her tounge sticking out of her mouth and her eyes squinted. She was so silly.. But no matter what face she made she was still gorgeous. _Interesting._ How did she do it? _Stupid Luce looking all stupidly perfect and stuff._ Happy and Loke were sitting on opposite ends of the room, watching Natsu watch Lucy. Both were unsure of what was happening, but we're excited for leftover Dinner.

"Quit staring at me and come eat, I'm done. " Lucy spoke up showing Natsu their "feast".

She had made an entire roast chicken, a ton of roasted vegetables, bread, and a few other side dishes. Complete with a chocolate lava cake for dessert. In hopes to prank Natsu, she covered his portion in a ton of cayanne pepper, making it spicier than any man should be able to handle. Yet somehow, Natsu downed all of it, asking for more.

"I like that seasoning ya used Luce! How did ya know I like spicy food?? "

"Trust me, I didn't.. " Lucy deadpanned. "We are already out of food! Eat your cake and go to bed. "

"Hey. You seem a little disappointed! Don't worry, your cooking is awesome! Even though that wasn't really a feast..."

"Idiot."

"Miss Lucy, that isn't very nice.. " A voice muttered from the window.

"Aries! You're back so soon!" Lucy stated, clearly shocked.

"Don't worry about that Miss. Please get some rest, I'll be staying here tonight."

"Uh.. okay... "

"Come on Lucy! Bed time!" Natsu shouted gleefully. He was such a child.

And with that, they all went to sleep. Aries was insisted that Lucy share her bed with Natsu, while she slept on the floor. Therefor, it was a long sleepless night for Lucy. Between the intense body heat coming from Natsu and the snores of his cat, she could barely close her eyes.

In the morning, a very tired Lucy had a chat with Aries before Natsu woke up.

"Aries, why am I here? " Lucy pondered.

"Miss Lucy, have you forgotten? Your father left you here to wait for a prince. But the prince is here now, so you are free to leave with him. "

"Wait! He is a PRINCE? _" No wonder he is so hot. GAH WAIT HE ISN'T HOT. Stupid lack of sleep.._

"Yes, I've packed a few things for you. You both shall leave this place and head to his kingdom when he wakes up. _"_

And if I don't want to go? " Lucy snapped.

"Miss Lucy, you don't have a choice. You promised your father."

"I HATE HIM, HE JUST LEFT ME HERE." She yelled, forgetting about her sleeping friend.

"A Heartfilla never goes back on their word Lucy. "

Lucy paused, Aries was right. She had to go.

"Okay. But that doesn't mean I'll like it."

"Good enough Miss."

The girls were startled by a large yawn coming from Natsu, and not long after that Aries kicked the two out of the tower, babbling about how she would watch the cats.

 _Lucy was quiet, too quiet. Natsu wanted to lighten the mood, but wasn't sure how. She was just walking silently behind him, staring into space. Sadly, he had heard everything. How did Aries know he was a prince? But he never agreed to rescue a princess... They we're supposed to go to his Castle now, but the king would not be to happy to see the long lost Heartfilla daughter. Things could get interesting from here._

How dare she kick us out before breakfast.. " Lucy muttered, mostly to herself. _This is going to be a long trip._

 _..._

 _Unknown to our two adventurers, there was a price on the other side of the valley, on his way to a mystery tower in the middle of a forest. It was time to meet his princess._

 _ **...**_

 _ **THAT'S ALL FOR NOW**_

 _ **Sorry if this story is a little dull, I'm still learing on how to be creative and stuff. This chapter was a bit longer than the others, and hopefully they will get longer as the story goes on.**_

 _ **As usual! Thanks for reading -**_

 _ **Let me know what you think and what I can improve on!**_


End file.
